Currently, an NFC technology refers to a technology that implements short-range communication between electronic devices by using a magnetic field induction principle. A user may implement contactless exchange of information or content, or transaction between electronic devices by placing the electronic devices close to each other. An operating frequency of the NFC technology is 13.56 megahertz (MHz), and an effective range for communication is 0-20 centimeter (cm).
With popularization of the NFC technology, an NFC function is also available on a mobile terminal. For example, as an application of the NFC technology, mobile payment has been applied and developed rapidly. The user makes payment by using an NFC-enabled mobile terminal (such as a mobile phone) in combination with a corresponding POS machine.
In an NFC controller interface (NCI) specifications standard published by the NFC forum, a secure element (SE) routing table is set. The SE routing table enables default selection of an SE, in a case in which a device host (DH) of the mobile terminal is shut down, according to basic information of the NFC communication that is obtained by an NFC controller, for example, enables default selection of an SE according to an application identifier (AID) of the SE, a radio frequency protocol, and an NFC technology type.
However, when the DH is shut down, characteristics of the NFC communication are limited. In a solution in the prior art, the SE can be selected only by using the characteristics of the NFC communication that are obtained by the NFC controller. Consequently, some security risks exist when the SE selected by the NFC controller makes payment with a corresponding POS machine, which causes losses to the user and also reduces practicality of the prior art.